


One Size Fits All

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Series: April Crack-Attack Challenge [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Challenges, Crack, Episode: s01e09 The Empty Child, Episode: s01e10 The Doctor Dances, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Sexual Humor, Tumblr Prompt, nanogene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first fic in whatwecanfic's tumblr April Crack-Attack Challenge. </p><p>Prompt - Write a fic of any length told exclusively from the POV of:<br/>Doctor/Rose Pairing: a Nanogene</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Size Fits All

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my love beta, cloakoflife for reading through this on such short notice :)

As a nanogene my job is simple. Heal. That’s it. Sometimes it goes a little wrong… Apparently, the patch I had been assigned (also known as a ‘face’) for the one the so-called-humans refer to as ‘Jamie’ was incorrect. My bad, I’ll hold my hands up and take full responsibility for that one. But this time, I have totally got it!

 

Luckily, my fellow nanogenes and I came into contact with a ‘Nancy’. I don't know what a Nancy is exactly, I can only assume it’s another human. All I know is that it has compatible DNA to the Jamie.

 

Brilliant! Now we can fix our mistake and help heal all of these ‘humans’. At least half of them seem to have a rather odd disfigurement. I assume it's some sort of parasite or tumour growth. Some of the humans have something else that the Nancy does not, but not to worry, we can fix that!

 

The ‘Doctor’ one has little hair and is accompanied by the one with hair of yellow. He is most curious. For all intents and purposes, this Doctor appears human, yet his genetic makeup is something else. I won't alter his DNA, but I still think I should fix the strange disfigurement that he also seems to possess, along with Jamie, the one known as Jack and a handful of the others.

 

Here goes nothing.

 

All is well, I’m sure. As soon as the humans get a look at their newly amended anatomy I’m sure they’ll _love_ the work I and the other nanogenes have put into them!

 

“So, Doctor?” the blonde one known as Rose looked up to the Doctor with a tongue-touched grin. “Fancy going back to the TARDIS? You still owe me a dance.”

 

“You know, I think you might be right, Rose! Come on then.”

 

The pair joined hands and walked away. I couldn't help it, I was too excited! I wanted to see what they thought of my handy work and so I just had to follow them.

 

::

 

The Doctor and Rose Tyler danced before me, unaware of my presence. For some bizarre reason, they started to divest each other of their clothes. How very odd.

 

The Doctor got to his last piece of clothing, and oooo, here it comes! Time for them to see what I got up to!

 

“Urm… Doctor,” Rose gaped at the Doctor’s new and improved body. “I know it’s probably silly ‘cause you’re an alien an’ all but I just kinda thought you’d look... more _manly_.”

 

“What are you on about, Rose? I do look--” The Doctor stopped as he looked downwards. “Oh my god! What? How? Rose, I swear earlier on it was a penis!”

 

“Well then… where is it?”

 

“I don't know! It’s never disappeared before.”

 

Rose began to laugh uncontrollably as the Doctor snapped at her.

 

“Rose this _isn't_ funny, I have a _vagina_!”

 

Ohh, this was not the reaction I was expecting. He should be thrilled, they all should. I helped restore them, basing them on Nancy’s template… It is one size fits all for this species, isn't it?

 


End file.
